dawnbladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lor’themar Theron
'' "I never wanted to see them dead. But I could not afford to lead a nation divided..."'' -- Lor'themar Theron History Lor'themar Theron was the Ranger-General who served Kael'thas Sunstrider in the Third War following the death of his predecessor, Sylvanus Windrunner. Like many sin'dorei in Quel'thalas, Lor'themar made his career during the Three Wars, being promoted to Ranger-Captain in the First War, and to Ranger-Lord ("Alar'annalas" in Thalassian) at the end of the Second War. Tasked with the honor of defending the Sunwell, Lor'themar commanded his own contingent of Farstriders and possessed intimate knowledge of the arcane defenses that protected Quel'thalas. He was present at the defilement of the Sunwell, and witnessing the destruction of the Convocation of Silvermoon and the deaths of Ranger-General Sylvanus, Grand Magister Belo'vir, and King Anasterian, he assumed temporary command of the sin'dorei, establishing a safe area within the razed city to gather the wounded that could be held and defended by his contingent. When Kael'thas Sunstrider returned from the front lines, he rewarded Lor'themar's military prowess by appointing him Regent Lord, requesting that he "safeguard the land and find a cure for their people", who were dying of a mysterious illness. Kael'thas then appointed Halduron Brightwing the new Ranger-General, Rommath the new Grand Magister, and went to Lordaeron to continue to assist the humans in holding back the Scourge. In the seven years that passed, Lor'themar Theron took his new responsibilities seriously. He exiled the quel'dorei who disputed the commands of their absent Prince, and directed the Magister's Council to re-build the city. When Halduron and Rommath returned from Draenor, he asked them to assist him in his new role, forming a new convocation. He established new alliances with Sylvanus Windrunner and Thrall, and personally oversaw the supply of mana and fel crystals to the sin'dorei who journeyed into Lordaeron and Kalimdor as a result. When Kael'thas returned to Silvermoon City, Lor'themar Theron realized the demonic magic that his Prince was consuming had led him to the brink of insanity - and with horror, realized the felblood elves that Kael'thas brought with him represented the future of the sin'dorei, if they continued to follow the Sun King. Caught between his King's last charge to safe-guard the people, and the oaths of fealty he had sworn, Lor'themar made the difficult decision to overthrow Kael'thas. Despite his success in that endeavor he refused to take the crown, stating that no one had the right to it. Lor'themar's humility and apparent distaste for the rank that has been thrust upon him is known by all. However, when the sin'dorei prepared for war against Arthas, Lor'themar ordered the blade of Quel'Delar to be re-forged, expecting to be able to wield it in the battle against the Lich King. Halduron, in handing the transportation of the blade, warned those involved to do as they were told and not get involved with Lor'themar's political schemes - suggesting that the Regent Lord's rise to power may not have been entirely due to dumb luck. Later, when the re-forged blade rejected Lor'themar, Grand Magister Rommath ordered that it be taken to Aethas Sunreaver, presumably to investigate the magic that guarded it. After the failure to re-claim Quel'Delar, Lor'themar began to journey out of Silvermoon City, attending a series of secret meetings with Garrosh Hellscream and King Varian Wrynn both. He sent two ships to accompany Garrosh in the attack against Theramore, but simultaneously began negotiations to re-join the Alliance, fearing that Garrosh held the lives of his near-extinct people in too little regard. Garrosh revealed that he had sin'dorei spies of his own however, and upon learning of the negotiations that were taking place between Varian and Lor'themar, the Warchief used his spies within the Sunreavers to direct them to steal an artifact. The Warchief's plan went exactly as he had hoped. The human Kirin Tor, learning of the theft, rose against the Sunreavers and purged them from Dalaran, slaughtering them in the streets. When Lor'themar learned that the artifact was being held in Silvermoon he understood Garrosh's message and ordered the artifact sent to him, noting to his advisors that it had been bought with the blood of his people, and that he was prepared to seize control of the Horde himself, if that is what it will take to protect the sin'dorei. However, when Lor'themar learned of Vol'jin's ongoing plot to overthrow the Warchief, he agrees to support the troll instead. "I find politics exhausting." -- Lor'themar Theron Dawnblade Lore The decision that Lor'themar Theron made to kill Kael'thas in order to safe-guard the people was a decision that divided the political opinions of Silvermoon City. Reactions ranged from the vehement opposition of murder and the belief that there had to be a better way, to outright condoning and conspiracy to overthrow the "mad" Prince. The conflict began with a violent group of sin'dorei calling themselves the Scryers, who engaged in terrorist tactics and deadly assaults to "cull" the loyalists who continued to stand by Kael'thas. Their campaign escalated into the detonation of a mana-bomb at Firewing Point, destroying the Firewing contingent. Knight-Lord Sunwing , overseer of both the Firewing and Dawnblade contingents, retaliated with a precise assault that targeted the leaders of the Scryers. The Scryers then laid siege to Tempest Keep, decimating the Crimson Hand as well as the Sunseeker and Bloodwarder battalions, but failing to cut down the Prince. Kael'thas himself then decided that it was time to take the civil war back to Quel'thalas, establishing himself on Quel'Danas with the stationed Dawnblade contingent, and summoning his loyal soldiers to join him. In the bloody war that followed, the Sun King was lost, and Knight-Lord Sunwing was returned to Silvermoon for trial. The trial proved difficult for Lor'themar Theron, who realized that even in chains, the Knight-Lord was a charismatic figure who held sway over a great many people. It appeared that the Regent Lord was being forced to choose between execution and exile, as Calendil's words threatened to divide the nation once more - a choice he was spared from having to make when Sylvanus Windrunner demanded he send troops to Northrend to accompany her men. In an effort to both recognize Knight-Lord Sunwing as a great military leader and have him removed from Silvermoon City, Lor'themar sent Calendil and all who identified as Dawnblade to Northrend with Sylvanus, granting his own loyal Blood Knights a chance to recuperate after the war. "It doesn't matter from which contingent you hail. On this day, in this place, we are all soldiers of the Dawnblade!" - from the battle speech of Calendil Sunwing at Quel'Danas. Seeing the fate that befell his comrade, Knight-Lord Dawnstrike at his trial chose instead to surrender to Lor'themar, pledging his contingent - the Sunfury - to the service of the Regent Lord. The Sunfury were incorporated once more into the Blood Knight Order and scattered among the soldiers there - but at this time there is no telling whether or not Daellis Dawnstrike's loyalties really lie with Lor'themar, or if he simply did what he needed to ensure the survival of those who served under him. Once the Forsaken were well-established on Northrend, Lor'themar sent additional contingents to aid in the war against Arthas. Continuing his trend for military ruthlessness, it is thought by many that he included carefully selected sympathizers from within the noble houses to accompany them - enough to force any emerging coalitions to disperse, but not so many that his intentions would be made obvious. Character Relevance Within the Dawnblades, a somewhat simplistic approach to the civil war often prevails, sometimes expressed in the idea that, "you were either there, or you weren't" - and for veterans of the war, whether or not they are Dawnblade or Sunfury can become deeply important. The civil war was far more than just two armies coming together; it was a clash of ideals. The concept that the murder of one's liege is justifiable under any circumstance is one that the Dawnblades struggle with immensely, and they have come to see this ideal - both consciously and unconsciously - as representative of the entire concept of honor and fidelity, upon which Quel'thalas was built. The Dawnblades hold these virtues in great regard, and may also have issues with Knight-Lord Dawnstrike's decision to "sell-out" to Lor'themar. However it is possible to be a Sunfury and a member of the Dawnblades guild, as the Dawnblades would have a hard time turning away a true loyalist who remained in Silvermoon City out of loyalty to their Knight-Lord's decree. Many of the exiled Dawnblades that survived the war against Arthas now live in the wilds of Northrend. Exposure to the runic magic of Northrend for the last eight years has turned their hair white, and the glaring snow and bright light of the Northren climate has left them tanned, with deep lines that mark the constant need to narrow their eyes against the snow. Some of the Dawnblade sympathizers who were sent to war in Northrend as part of the secondary contingents have now returned - and several of them remain displeased with the current regime, The purpose of this Wikia is to provide a source of information for World of Warcraft players within the Dawnblades guild, and anybody interested in joining us. World of Warcraft and all the races, places, and meta-plots belong to Blizzard Entertainment. This Wikia is for entertainment purposes only. Category:NPCs